


Cat day

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: A day in the life of a cat, a very special day, what was it called again? Birthday.





	Cat day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of my bestest and most amazing friends, Faux. Sou-cat is our baby so I think it's only appropriate that he tells you something about his own birthday. 
> 
> I love you so much ;; have a great day, Beans

I like sleeping, everyone's warm and quiet when we sleep. Even Cheek. I don't like him, really I don't, but he's the most comfortable hooman to sleep on. He also gives me paps and kisses when he's still tired, I don't like it, really I don't but I have to purr to scare him away. 

“Today's the big day!” 

I don't care how fat the day is I don't want to wake up, why is Sou so loud? Maybe I need to hide, not under Cheek’s shirt, Maru is a good idea, but he stopped me halfway through my plan. 

“Good morning, little one.” 

Time to scream I guess. I stop complaining once I get a kiss, yes that's good, love me and not Cheek. Is he jealous? Hopefully. This is my hooman not yours, should I hiss at Cheek? Ah no, no no don't pap me - wait put your hand back, now I have to scream again. 

“... this cat really doesn't know what it wants, does it?”

I do know, it's paps. Even when they come from such an ugly troll like you. No more paps. I have to attack so he knows he needs to stop, my paw touches his and he pinches my nose. RUDE! 

“Now you made him upset, poor baby… right? Poor little Kimchi.” 

Who is Kimchi? Oh right. That is the name Maru chose for me. I don't like it, he does though. I love Maru, but my name is Sou-cat. There is Sou-hooman and I am a Sou-cat, it isn't that hard to get, right? 

Enough of that I am hungry, I run towards the door, in the direction of Sou, Sou understands me - hey wait, hey no don't pick me up stop! 

“I prepared a surprise for you! And you two better get out of the bed now, I didn't spend half of the night cooking so you can be disgusting in your room. Right, Sou-cat?” 

I meow, of course he is right. They always yell at each other when they're alone, I don't like it, so I have to yell too. 

“I know you're still in love despite being prone to heart attacks and arthritis but tone it down every once in awhile. It's our baby’s birthday after all!” 

Which baby? Oh right, I am the baby! I am not sure when I was born, probably at the same time as Maru. He was always there and so was I. 

“How can you say it's his birthday today…? He was already a few weeks old when we adopted him.” 

“We did it just like we did 50 years ago when we found you out on the streets, Chika, we decided that the day that we saved your poor unfortunate soul is your birthday.” 

“Souta… stop telling everyone I'm adopted. We have the same set of parents… surprisingly.” 

“You guys even look like twins I hope you know that - … oh, look now the baby's angry because you forgot to feed him over your bu-” 

“Don't swear in front of our child, Itsuki. Sou-cat, look what daddy made for you, a tiny cake just for you, now be good and eat up.” 

Cake? Smells fishy, Cheek always says I'm not allowed to eat cake but if Sou says it's okay then it's okay. I like cake, it tastes good but it makes me dizzy. Still I need to eat up, every now and then I look at my hoomens. They're sitting together, laughing. I like that. They should always be happy together. 

“... Souta did you put catnip in his cake…?” 

So warm, who picked me up? Cheeks. Ah yes, I love Cheeks. 

“Maybe.” 

“Great. Now the cat is high… sleep a bit little boy.” 

Sleep? Sounds good, Cheeks is still warm. Still comfy. Such a good day… this fat day.


End file.
